


Komorebi

by KibaSin



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Consensual Sex, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Desire, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Forbidden, Forbidden Love, Half-Sibling Incest, Half-Siblings, Lemon, Lust, Romance, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23587795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KibaSin/pseuds/KibaSin
Summary: The noble Ootori family had only ever known one mistake: the birth of his younger half-sister, Kagome. But within the walls of their impenetrable shiro, Kyoya knew that more than one sin had ever been committed, because half-sister or no, Kagome would be his wife. [Kyoya x Kagome] [i n c e s t f i c] [set in feudal Japan]
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Ootori Kyouya
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	Komorebi

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Inuyasha_ or _Ouran High School Host Club_. They belong to their respective owners.

* * *

This work has a cover made by my lovely friend and fellow author I-am-Anonymous-Trash!

[Komorebi](https://www.deviantart.com/i-am-anonymous-trash/art/Komorebi-837442958)

* * *

Twisting against the bedroll, her _yukata_ a rumpled, useless mess beneath them, the young raven haired woman panted desperately for air. Her lashes quivered, finding it hard to focus as she lost all sense of control. Her nails bit into the smooth skin of his arm as he partially hovered over her, those long, devilish fingers delving into a place she had forbidden him time and again, and she could not stop the sound that escaped her gaping mouth.

“Ky-Kyo-nii… _sama_!”

His dark, liquid silver gaze narrowed further, as he sank several digits into the hot, wet hole invitingly awaiting him. So close, he could see every little reaction, every subtle shift on her face, and he groaned in response to the way her eyes quickly disappeared into the back of her head with his fingers buried to the hilt. Unable to resist, he pushed the proof of his sin against her, feeling it settle across the smooth surface of her thigh, and finally lowered himself to nip at the heaving breasts that often taunted him from beneath layers of silk.

Using his other hand to cup the back of her neck, pulling her up off the mat and toward him, he traced countless tiny bites along the pale, delicate expanse of her neck in his ascent. Her head fell back in her euphoria, stretching the skin taut, gifting him with _more_ , and he laid the flat of his tongue against that beautiful vision in an effort to taste every inch.

The slick sound of his fingers dancing within her made her blush to her roots, even as she released a thick, wanton moan of pleasure and rocked her hips into the motion. “Ky _oooo_ -n-nii…!” Burying her own fingers into the mess of equally ravened colored locks that hid his eyes from her sight, she pulled sharply at a particularly hard thrust of his fingers and found herself staring into the molten gaze of the older half-brother she adored. Her tongue thick with pleasure, her mind spinning, she breathed, “ _K-Kyo… yaaaaaa_.”

Kyoya felt his own eyes roll back with the glorious sound of his name finally leaving those luscious lips he quickly captured in a kiss. Listening to her squeak at the feel of his tongue invading the warm cavern that had been often denied to him, he buried his fingers in deeper, and happily swallowed the resulting moan that followed. The hand at the back of her neck keeping her locked tight against him, he only released her when it became apparent that she needed to breathe. He peppered more kisses along her cheek, down her jaw, and breathed heavily into her ear when she leaned her head to one side. “You’re so beautiful, Kagome. I could watch you for a thousand morrows and never grow tired.”

Clutching onto him, her oddly blue orbs only a glimpse beneath fluttering lashes, she felt herself grow tense, desperate for something she instinctively knew he could give her as that devilishly wicked tongue whispered sweet nothings. “ _Nnghh,_ K-Ky _—_!” the words were a broken mess, not even his name capable of falling from her lips as she strained, pushing hard against his hand in the hopes he would understand what she needed from him.

His narrowed gaze sharpened, searching her features when they came into focus, and he pressed another lingering kiss to her mouth. Tauntingly close, her lips brushing across his own with each subtle shift once he drew away, he gave her what she subconsciously sought. “Come apart for me, Kagome,” he told her, his fingers pressing in roughly. “ _Cum_.”

Her nails creating red welts across his shoulder, she wailed, feeling the tension break. Spots formed within her field of vision, her entire body quaking with the force, and she felt suspended, walking on air as her back left the bedroll completely to become a pretty arch for Kyoya’s eyes to feast upon. She felt him return to her breast, the warmth of his mouth surrounding the puckered flesh making her quiver anew, and a few stray tears rushed down her cheek as he kept her teetering on the edge.

Pulling his fingers away from the soft, fluttering flesh attempting to hold them forever when she sank back down into the mat, he chuckled at the way she raised her arm to cover her eyes in her embarrassment. Those slick, wet digits wrapped around his own demanding flesh, urging him to commit fully as he covered the length in her feminine juices. He felt himself fall deeper into the chasm of sin awaiting him there, beckoning him to taint his beautiful little half-sibling, and he readily drowned within the thought as he shifted himself between her shivering thighs.

No other man would ever dare touch her, for he had every intention of claiming her fully.

Half-sister or no, she would be his woman.

His hands hooking underneath her knees, pushing her legs up and open to accommodate him, he groaned at the sight of his hard cock settling neatly between her dripping folds. The heat a welcome balm against the underside of his pulsing rod, he rocked his hips, watching as the head dipped inward to brush against the hardened nub that caused her breath to hitch in her throat at the sensation. “ _Kagomeeee_ ,” he moaned, praying to the heavens that he would last once he finally sank himself into her depths.

Peeking up at him, his expression just as broken as her own, Kagome lifted her hips to return the maddeningly delicious caress. Flushing at the sight of him biting his lip, his breath becoming just as uneven as her own, she felt him venture further, his fingers pushing the scorching heat of his flesh into the position he wanted. The tip pressing into the hole openly weeping for his touch, she felt her mind go blank, her mouth falling open as she called for him, “ _Ky-Kyoya!_ ”

Only one stray little thought remained, lingering in the background like a nervous tick she could not quite quell.

_Just how did they end up like this?_

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that I'll eventually come back to. Not immediately, so please be patient, because I will come back around to it once I've finished my other two K/K I'm working on.


End file.
